Dragon Ball: Break!
by GingerAuthor13
Summary: A new warrior makes himself known as a familiar, yet foreign enemy threatens Earth!
1. Chapter 1

The city was in ruins, buildings collapsed, bodies littered the streets, fire and smoke eclipsed the sun. Soldiers that looked to belong to the Frieza Force rushed the streets, picking off the people inhabiting the city one by one as they fled for their lives, however, amongst the carnage, one man stood tall. An athletic man with bright orange hair and deep purple eyes wearing a crimson red Gi.

A group of five soldiers rushed him, trying to outnumber the resistant soul. Two of the soldiers fired blasts at the man while the other three charged trying to find an opening to attack from. The man dodged to the left, completely avoiding the twin blasts, which destroyed a building behind him. Just as the man landed a soldier sweeped the leg of the man, causing him to fall, the man caught himself and answered with a donkey kick to a soldier behind him, sending the soldier into a pile of rubble. The stranger flew above a building, the four remaining soldiers giving chase.

All four of the soldiers attacked him at once, while he was able to block most of the strikes, he was having a hard time doing so. One of the soldiers landed a knee strike to his stomach while another slammed him to the street below. A crater formed in the street where the man landed, he struggled to stand, the taste of blood filled his mouth. A soldier rushed to go for a killing blow, directly for the neck, the warrior dodged the strike and counter attacked with a ki blast directly to the face, killing the soldier. Only three soldiers remained.

The three soldiers stuck together, learning their lesson, if they didn't rush ahead of the others, the man stood no chance against them. The trio of soldiers landed blow after blow on the orange haired rebel, eventually a soldier blasted him into a building. The soldiers gathered and prepared to end his life. "D-Damn it..." the man managed to mutter before silently accepting his fate.

"...-HAA!" a blue beam came from above, disintegrating the soldiers almost immediately, the man looked up to see who his savior was, the man was wearing an orange gi, bearing the mark of the Turtle Hermit school, he sported long black hair, and a scar on his face, next to him was a bald man with three eyes. "Yamcha, let's grab this guy and get out of here!" the three eyed man exclaimed to his friend. "R-Right!" Yamcha answered. As the man fell unconscious, the last thing he remembered was the one named Yamcha picking him up from the pile of rubble that would've been his grave had they arrived moments later.


	2. Chapter 2

The man woke up with a sharp pain shooting through his ribs, his eyes paced frantically about the area around him. He was indoors, the room was dark and had an industrial feel to it, it seemed like a lab of some sort. Eventually he mustered the will to sit up, he was shirtless and heavily bandaged around his ribs. The only door in the room opened and the room filled with light from the hallway, a teenager with purple hair entered the room, turning the lights on, he glanced over to him, a sigh of relief escaped him, "Finally you're up." he muttered, walking to the man's bedside. "You really took a beating out there." he said, smirking a little bit. "Where am I?" The man finally managed to speak, he was in extreme pain, and confused about his surroundings. The boy with purple hair chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you are pretty confused." he helped the man to his feet, "I'm Trunks, right now, you're at Capsule Corp. and you were beaten down pretty bad. Yamcha and Tien brought you here to rest up and get back into fighting shape." The man took a while to process what he had just heard. Trunks stared at him before realizing something, "Hey, by the way, what's your name? Apparently you aren't half bad in a fight according to what Yamcha told me." The man snapped out of his little trance before replying, "My name is Squach, and yeah, I know my way around a fight, but to think I'd go down to a couple of loser Frieza Force soldiers..." Trunks cut him off, "W-Wait you know about the Frieza Force?" he exclaimed, confused.

Trunks had thought that the only people to know about the Frieza Force on Earth were his friends and family, but now a total stranger to him just casually dropped that he knew who the Frieza Force were! Squach looked at Trunks, confused for a little bit before realizing how strange it would be for a normal earthling to know about something like the Frieza Force. "I guess not knowing about the force is a luxury earthlings have, I'm a half Saiyan, lost my tail in a horrible accident when I was young. My father was a full blooded Saiyan." Squach explained, "Impossible!" Trunks exclaimed, "Two things, one, my dad, Goten's dad, and that Broly guy that I heard about are the only three full blooded Saiyans alive! And two, Goten and I never had tails and we're half Saiyans!" he continued, "Well, I don't know who this 'Goten' is, and it's strange that you didn't get tails, but you would be right in saying that my father isn't among the last surviving Saiyans, as he was killed only a few years ago." Squach then clutched his ribs as a sharp pain surged through him, "Oh, right!" Trunks dug around in a pouch before pulling out a small, green bean, "Chew this and then swallow it, it's a Senzu Bean, it'll heal up your battle damage instantly." he explained. Squach was a little suspicious of the concept of a magic bean that heals all wounds, but the pain flowing through his torso left him little choice. He took the bean, put it in his mouth and chewed on it before swallowing it.

Suddenly all the pain left his body, he felt rejuvenated, almost like he'd never had an inconvenience in his entire life. "Woah, I feel great!" Squach said with excitement. Never did he think that a simple bean could hold such wonders. "Well, listen Squach, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to spar with you, but right now you need to get your bearings and get dressed." Trunks gave Squach a gi that was comprised of a light teal top with the Capsule Corp. logo and dark teal pants and boots. "My mom had these made for you since your outfit got torn up, when you're done, I'll show you around the place." with that, Trunks left Squach alone in the room.

About an hour later, Squach and Trunks had just finished their tour of Capsule Corp. when a man with tall, spikey black hair walked past in a training suit, Squach recognized him almost immediately and dropped to one knee, taking Trunks off guard and intriguing the man. "Prince Vegeta!" Squach exclaimed, showing respect to the Saiyan prince as best as he could. "Prince?" Vegeta chuckled, "I'd say that you must be a Saiyan, but your hair says otherwise." Trunks couldn't help but chuckle at the situation, "I'm merely a half Saiyan. My father served under your father, King Vegeta the third." Vegeta admittedly felt a pride boost, knowing that there was a Saiyan that respected him as his former title of prince. "Stand. I have no time for your nonsense." Vegeta walked away towards a spherical shaped building that Trunks had referred to as the 'Gravity Chamber'. Squach stood, looking at Trunks with a look of disbelief, "Trunks! That was Prince Vegeta! How could you not bend your knee if you are truly half Saiyan?" Trunks smiled at Squach and replied calmly, "Squach, that's my dad."

Meanwhile, at the lookout, two men conversed, one was a Namekian and the other, a man with raised spikey black hair, not as long as Vegeta's in an orange gi, the Namekian spoke, "I'm afraid that these soldiers aren't Frieza Force soldiers, there's no way that Frieza has enough men to attack Earth periodically like this, plus, it's not like Frieza to do this, he'd definitely be down here with his men, not sending them in waves." the man sighed and nodded in agreement. "I'd have to admit Piccolo, you're right, I've known Frieza for a long time, and even though he's intelligent, I don't think he'd try a strategy as drawn out as this." the man replied, "Gohan, these grunts are also a lot stronger than some elite Frieza Force soldiers, I'm worried about when they start sending their stronger men." Gohan knew what his old friend was getting at, they had talked about this before. "Gohan, training with me won't help you as much as it used to, you know." Piccolo placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder and smiled at his first and best friend, "Gohan, I think I've done all I can for you. You need to train more with your father."

_**Hey guys, I actually really want to continue this story because I feel like I can actually finish it, I'm just gonna say, the quality and pacing of this story will vary, reviews, good and bad are both accepted as long as it's not literal hate! Thank you for reading this chapter of Dragon Ball: Break!**_


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, in a barren wasteland, miles away from the metropolis that is West City, Squach and Trunks stood parallel of each other, battered and bruised from a very intense sparring match, Trunks was surprised at how strong Squach was, '_Hmm, I wonder…'_ he thought to himself. "Hey Squach, let's go all out now, I'm dying to see your full power!" he exclaimed in excitement. Squach looked at Trunks, confused, "Uh… I **was **going all out, are you telling me that you weren't?" he asked, admittedly a little offended, he felt like he had a bit of an upper hand on Trunks during their match. Trunks sighed, "Well, I won't lie to you, I was holding back but not in the sense that you might be thinking." Squach tilted his head in confusion, "You see, I was going all out with you, but I wasn't at my full power." Trunks explained. Squach had a vague understanding of what Trunks was talking about, but he needed to know more. "What do you mean by full power? Are you saying that you're a…-" Trunks cut Squach off, "A Super Saiyan? Yeah." Trunks said, finishing Squach's sentence for him. They both shared a moment of silence, Squach had heard about the Super Saiyan, but he had never seen one in person. "Show me." Squach said with a stern look on his face, Trunks looked back at Squach, "Okay then." Trunks said, backing away from him.

Trunks closed his eyes and started to steadily raise his energy, before long, the very ground beneath the two began to shake, the air felt heavy and scorching hot, suddenly, Trunks was engulfed by a golden aura, his hair raised and started to flicker between the lavender shade of purple, and a golden blonde. Rocks began to raise off the ground and crumbled under the sheer pressure of the air around them, with an abrupt yell, a blinding light beamed from Trunks, causing Squach to cover his face with his forearm. When the yelling stopped, Squach uncovered his eyes to gaze upon Trunks. Trunks' hair glowed golden blonde, his eyes were a shade of green, this power was a lot stronger than what Trunks had shown during their match. Squach was left speechless, Trunks' power in this form dwarfed his own. "Wow…" Squach finally managed to say under his breath. '_I wonder, if I train hard enough, can I become a Super Saiyan too?' _he thought to himself, staring in awe at the golden warrior that stood before him. "Alright then," Trunks said, powering down to his base form, "We should probably start heading back, it's getting late and we shouldn't keep my mo-" an explosion, far away, cut Trunks off.

Squach and Trunks tensed up from the sudden detonation, "Trunks! That was in West City!" Squach exclaimed, powering up. '_Oh no… mom!'_ Trunks thought to himself before trembling, there were hundreds, maybe thousands of strong energy levels, but there were 3 that stood out, two were stronger than the rest, but the third was immensely powerful compared to the rest. "Come on Trunks! Hurry!" Squach yelled, starting to fly towards the attack. '_He's definitely stronger than the standard soldiers now… but, those three…' _Trunks thought to himself before shaking it off, '_What am I doing? If I don't hurry, mom could get killed!'_ taking off after Squach towards West City. Just over the horizon, fire and smoke filled the sky over West City, space ships hovered over the towering sky scrapers. West City looked like the apocalypse had consumed it. Trunks could feel the life energy of civilians dropping by the second as more explosions ravaged the city. "Damn it! We need to hurry!" Trunks yelled to Squach, as Squach nodded in agreement, they sped up to their max speeds.

Trunks and Squach arrived at West City, fire, chaos, bodies everywhere, a sight not commonly seen in a city this big, however, upon closer inspection, Trunks noticed that a great deal of the bodies that littered the streets had battle armor on, they were soldiers! It didn't take long for Squach to realize the same, Squach started to speak "Hmm, someone on our side is here, though, I can't sense anyone that isn't a soldier, but those three are fam-" Trunks charged into Squach, knocking him out of the way of a ki blast. The ball of energy curved upwards and exploded into the sky. Trunks and Squach turned around to see a sizable group of soldiers, mostly grunts, Trunks started to approach the soldiers, however, Squach put an arm out in front of Trunks, halting him. "Thanks for the save, but I got this one." Squach said, stepping towards the group, a sharp glare from Squach stared through them, into each and every soldier's very soul. "Trunks, go check on Capsule Corp., you must be worried about your mother." Trunks was surprised at how Squach was taking control of the situation like this, despite Squach being the weaker of the two, however, he had to admit, Squach was right, he was insanely worried about his mom, so with a nod, he began to fly off towards the Capsule Corp. center. As Trunks left the scene, Squach faced the crowd of soldiers. Squach smirked as a squad of 8 soldiers charged him, Squach charged back, fatally striking one soldier in the chest, kicking two more into a third before firing a blast at them, eradicating the three soldiers completely. As Squach slowly turned towards the remaining four soldiers, they quaked in fear at the Saiyan. "W-What are you?" one of the elite soldiers asked in terror. Squach chuckled at the cowardice of the supposed "elite soldier", "I'm a Saiyan who has a bit of a chip on his shoulder, you lot are just what I needed to take out my frustration on." he said, cold and ruthlessly. The elite who had questioned him put a hand on his scouter, before he could utter a word, Squach shot a blast at the elite, piercing through his chest, killing him almost instantly. The remaining soldiers scattered in panic, fleeing for their lives from the Saiyan that had just murdered one of their elites, one soldier remained, petrified in fear. Squach approached the survivor and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the ground, the soldier's eyes widened and his eyes filled with tears, "I'm going to ask you one question, if you answer truthfully, I'll let you go free." Squach said, with a face as harsh as sandpaper. "Who is your employer?" the Saiyan asked, his eyes cutting through the poor survivor's mind. "Well? Do you value your life? Or just your worthless position?" the soldier broke in intimidation, "Fine! Fine! I'll tell you, please just spare my life!" he cried.

Squach dropped the man to the ground, as the survivor shuffled away, Squach asked once more, "Who is your leader?" visibly angry. "I'm a part of the-" a beam flew just past Squach's head, missing by inches, and digging itself into the soldier's chest killing him, however as the soldier started to expand, Squach dashed away from the body, seconds later, the body exploded into pure energy. Squach turned back, to look at the attacker, wearing a look of malice. Three silhouettes stood on the building behind him, one by one, the smog cleared, revealing their features. The one on the left was tall and lean with an impish head and dark red-ish orange skin, the figure on the right was tall and bulky, dark green skin and long black hair with a helmet, and the final figure stood shorter than the other two, but as the cloud of ash moved aside to reveal their identity, Squach's once composed yet intimidating expression faded in favor of pure horror, his eyes widened, almost tearing up, numerous memories flooded his mind, he stood, petrified. The final man had blue skin and blonde hair, he wore the same battle armor as the other two, yet he wore a full purple bodysuit under his armor, his gaze through his scouter was enough to make Squach whimper in fear. "So you're the troublesome monkey that eviscerated those soldiers, a shame we had to kill the one you left, but what kind of soldiers would we be if we let a traitor get away?" the leader said sarcastically, Squach remained silent out of fear. "What's the matter?" the green man said, mockingly, "Just a few moments ago you were really looking for a fight!" he continued laughing at the Saiyan. Squach seemed to be unresponsive, not speaking, not moving, only trembling in fear of the leader of the pack. Finally, Squach managed to speak, "Y- You…" he murmured. "What was that monkey?" the leader taunted, "I couldn't hear you under your cowardice." he continued. Squach's face turned from fear to anger once more, "You took everything from me…" Squach spoke, "It was you! You bastard!" he yelled, charging at the leader in a blind rage. The leader smirked as Squach threw a full powered punch at him, with one hand, he caught Squach's fist, "Tsk tsk, you monkeys really need to learn your manners!" he said, this infuriated Squach even further, Squach started throwing more and more punches at him, the leader blocking each and every one with ease. Eventually his smirk started to turn into a frown, "Enough games you repugnant monkey! Begone!" he yelled as he delivered a swift spinning elbow to Squach's cheek, sending him flying back through a building. The leader looked to his companions, "Neiz, Dore, finish the monkey, I can't be bothered." he said, watching as they closed in on the injured Saiyan.

_**Heyo! it's me again here to talk to you directly, thank you for reading this chapter of Dragon Ball: Break! Now, as I'm probably going to make a habit out of doing, I ask you to please tell me what you thought in the form of a review! If you liked it, go ahead! If you didn't? Feel free to tell me what you thought could've used improvement and I'll work on it! As long as it's not hateful, I'd love to hear your opinions!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Trunks arrived at Capsule Corp. to find it completely decimated, rubble and ash everywhere, "Mom? Bulla?" Trunks shouted out to the empty crater, where the spherical building that was Capsule Corp. once stood. Suddenly, rocks started to move, as a metal trap door slowly rose from underneath a pile, a woman with blue hair and a young girl with the same shade of blue emerged from the bunker. "Trunks?" the older woman shouted out to him, Trunks sighed in relief and ran to them, "Mom! Bulla! You're okay!" he said, hugging his mom and sister. As he pulled away, one thing came to mind, a major concern. "Where's Grandma and Grandpa?" he asked, he'd noticed that there was only enough room in the bunker for Bulma and Bulla, but the lack of his grandparents was unsettling to say the least. Bulma put a hand on Trunks' shoulder to calm him down, "Honey, they're safe, just in another bunker." she said, assuring that Trunks didn't have to worry about them. "Oh, okay, but… what about dad?" Trunks asked, worried. Bulma sighed, "Well… Whis took him and Goku to Universe 6 so that they could visit the Saiyans there." Trunks sighed, "Great timing…" he muttered under his breath, suddenly his eyes widened, "Oh no, Squach!" Trunks exclaimed in a slight panic, he could sense that the Saiyan's energy was draining rather quickly, however, more energy signals were arriving, his face lit up at the strongest. "The others are coming, but I need to hurry or Squach is going to die, he's facing those three strong guys." Trunks said, worried. He looked over to Bulma and Bulla, "Stay hidden." he ordered before flying away to aid Squach, killing any soldiers he found along the way.

Squach screamed in agony as Dore lifted him by his leg and slammed him into the wall of a nearby building. "What's the matter monkey? No more fight left in you?" Neiz said, mockingly. Neiz slammed his knee into Squach's stomach, causing him to cough up bodily fluids and yell out in pain again. Dore and Neiz took a few steps back before raising their arms towards the fallen warrior, energy started to glow from their hands, "Time to go to hell!" Dore shouted before getting kicked in the face and sent into a pile of rubble. Neiz looked to where Dore used to be when he saw a young man with golden spiky hair, Squach struggled to look at the figure, however, he noticed that it wasn't Trunks, he wore an orange gi. The man looked to Neiz, who was in shock. "You're not going to hurt any more people while I'm here." he said, intimidating the alien. The leader, perched on a nearby building, was intrigued by the arrival of this new fighter and decided to join them down on the street below. "Well, look what we have here!" he started to say as Dore clawed his way out of the rubble that he had been buried in, angry at the boy who dared to attack him. The boy looked at Dore, "Huh, I could've sworn that I put enough force in that kick to knock you out of commission." the boy said jokingly, Dore grit his teeth in anger, "I'm not gonna let you have a second chance." he muttered, wiping the saliva and blood from his lip. Salza put a hand on his scouter and sighed out of disappointment, "Well boys, direct order, we have to head back.". The boy looked disappointed as well, "Oh come on! I come all the way out here to stop you guys and you just decide to leave as soon as I get here?" he said. Salza started to turn around, "Oh trust me, if we had a choice in the matter, we'd kill you both before leaving." he said with a menacing grin before flying away, his two companions following closely behind him. Squach slowly got to his feet, "No…" he muttered, catching the attention of the boy who saved him. With tears almost flooding his eyes, he raised his hand towards the fleeing trio, "I'm not gonna let you get away!" he shouted as a red ki sphere filled his hand. Just before he was able to fire it, the boy grabbed Squach's wrist, "Don't." he said, staring into Squach's eyes. With a grunt, he reluctantly closed his hand into a fist, evaporating the ki sphere. As the boy let go of his wrist, Squach turned towards the boy, "Why…" he asked softly. The boy rose an eyebrow, not hearing what Squach said. "Why did you let that bastard get away?" he shouted at the boy, pure rage filled his tear-ridden eyes. Squach wanted to attack the boy, so badly he wanted to punch him for letting Salza and the other two leave. The boy looked back at him, powering down, his hair went from gold to pure black. "What's your deal? I only let them go to stop all the chaos." he said. "Stop the chaos?" Squach replied, "They'll come back and do one of three things! One, they'll blow up the entire damn planet! Two, they'll enslave everyone on Earth! Or three, they'll kill us all and just keep the rock as a base." he said, a hint of hopelessness in his voice. In the distance, Trunks finally landed nearby.

"Goten! Squach!" he shouted in the distance, rushing over to the pair, the boy turned upon hearing the name 'Goten', however, the smile on Trunks' face faded as he noticed Squach's dirty and torn clothes, along with his beaten, bruised, and teary face. "You okay?" he said, worried. Squach turned around and dusted himself off, "I'm fine." he said, beginning to float off the ground. Trunks grabbed his arm, stopping him from ascending any further. "Where are you going?" Trunks asked, pulling Squach back down from the air. Squach wiped the blood from his bottom lip as his feet landed on the broken road beneath them, Squach looked at trunks, not giving an answer. "I noticed those three stong guys left, what happened?" Trunks asked, looking to Goten for an answer or two. Goten scratched the back of his head, "Well, I was able to stall them and eventually they got an order or something and just flew off, I was really excited to fight them too, they were miles above any of the other goons!" he replied, chuckling. Trunks sighed, "It's scary to think that Frieza has people that strong. We're gonna need to train a lot harder if those are just his underlings." he said, Goten nodding in agreement, "Yeah, I wanted to fight them, but there's no way I could take all three at the same time!" Goten exclaimed, "You fools…" Squach said to the two, causing them to turn their heads towards him. "What do you mean?" Goten asked, Goten and Trunks were confused by the sudden interruption. Squach grunted, a look of pure dread engulfed his face, "The soldiers, sure, maybe… But those three can only mean one person is behind these attacks." he continued. "You mean we're not dealing with Frieza?" Trunks asked, worried. Squach shook his head, "No, those three, Dore… Neiz…" he paused before managing to expel the last name from his mouth, "... Salza… Those three only take orders from one person." Goten and Trunks stood in shock of this development, "T-Then who is it?" Goten asked. Squach sighed before looking at the two, "The man behind these attacks is Frieza's brother… Cooler." he said, shocking Goten and Trunks even further. "B-But we've never heard of him, he has to be weaker than Frieza… right?" Trunks asked, desperate to hear a yes, however, Squach would be lying if he gave any answer other than what he gave, "Most likely not… Frieza only physically trained after he was brought back to life using the Dragon Balls, Cooler on the other hand has been training his entire life to retain his philosophy that no one can be stronger than himself, certainly not his younger brother.". The three took time to reflect on what this meant for the future of them all when Goten remembered something, "Hey, Squach, you seemed to really hate that Salsa guy, why is that?" he asked, Squach looked at Goten, "Well, two things, one, it's 'Salza' not 'Salsa'." he said, correcting Goten. "And two… Well, it's a long story." he answered.

_**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter of "Dragon Ball: Break!"! I really appreciate each and every view this story gets, and remember, reviews are welcome, good or bad! (As long as it's not hate) I hope I'm entertaining at least a few of you with these chapters. And goodbye until we meet again, next time on Dragon Ball: Break!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Five years ago,**

It was a warm, sunny day on a remote planet named Caesre, a planet far away from Earth. The sky was bright blue, the grass was a beautiful dark shade of orange. A young boy with burning orange hair, wearing a tattered shirt with dirty pants and worn boots with a satchel around his shoulder, at the lowest point of his back, a brown, furry tail sprouted, wrapping around his waist like a belt, sprinted across a field, rushing through the knee-high grass towards a small farming village. A man with short, jet black hair and a woman with bright red hair stood at the front door of one of the larger houses, talking. The boy ran to the couple, smiling, as he got to them, the man picked the boy up and swung him around before placing him back on the ground, "Well Squach? How did it go?" the woman said with a tender, motherly smile. The boy's smile faded a little bit, "We didn't find much, but we did end up finding something really interesting!" the young Squach exclaimed in excitement. The man raised an eyebrow, "What did you find?" he said, questioning the boy. Squach scratched the back of his head, "Well, we found a dead body in the woods, he was wearing some sort of weird armor, kind of like yours father!" he explained with an innocent and naive expression. His parents looked at each other, their faces showing concern. "Squach, did you happen to get a picture? Or a piece of the armor he was wearing? " his mother asked, her voice cracking a little, trying to mask her true feelings from her son. "Oh yeah, hold on a second." Squach said, digging into his bag, a few moments passed before Squach finally pulled an oval shaped emblem out and handed it to his mother. As she showed it to his father, she started to cry, her husband's eyes widening as he gazed at the small, oval shaped object, a sight he had hoped he'd never have to see ever again, the marking of Lord Cooler.

"Squach, go and train or play or whatever, your mother and I need to talk in private." the father said to his son, "I-Is everything alright? What's going on?" the boy asked, scared and confused by the sudden shift of tone. "Don't worry, just go." his father replied, sending the young boy off. As the couple stepped inside the house, they embraced as Squach's mother cried, "I don't understand, how could they find you?" she asked, tears flooding from her eyes as she looked to her husband for answers he didn't possess. He stared back at his wife, he couldn't bear to see her hurt like this, "Peechi…" he said softly, placing a hand on her cheek, "We don't know if they found me yet!" he said, trying to cheer her up. Peechi sniffled, "B-But the body, he was found near, there's no doubt that they'll come looking for him to recover the body, then they'll probably detect you on their scouters and come for you as some sort of sick bonus reward." she replied, worrying about the wellbeing of her beloved spouse. All the man could do was sigh, he knew, deep down, she was right, there was no way for him to avoid the fact that Cooler's men were coming for him, and they probably wouldn't take a deserter like himself alive. "Turn?" Peechi asked, desperate for him to speak to her, each passing second of silence was agonizing for her to endure. Finally, Turn spoke, "Peechi, go and get Squach, as much as it hurts me to say this, if Squach stays here, he will die." Peechi's eyes widened, "Are you saying that- that we're just going to exile our son?" she asked, slightly offended at the suggestion. "Listen, they're going to be after me, if they find out about my son, they'll either subjugate him or kill him for being part Saiyan, my time is coming, but if there's a chance, any chance at all for our son to live freely? I'll gladly take it." Turn replied, shocking Peechi with his speech. Peechi stared at the floor for a couple of moments before finally nodding in agreement, "Should I raise a militia to help fight them?" she asked calmly, Turn glanced back to Peechi, "What do you mean?" he asked, confused. "Well, think about it, if they'll kill Squach, they're bound to kill the people that were harboring them, in my eyes, if we're all going to die, we might as well go out fighting." she explained, accepting the fact that it was all over, their peaceful life on Planet Caesre, their lives in general, these were their final days.

**Meanwhile, on a ship in orbit of Caesre,**

"Lord Cooler, we've confirmed that this is the planet that our scout was killed on, we've also detected that there's a strong power level residing in a village close to the site where he perished, your orders?" a soldier asked, kneeling before his leader. The figure in the chair smirked, "So, we've finally found our deserter is what you're saying, yes?" he inquired. The soldier stuttered, "Well, there's one more thing you should know…" he said, peaking Cooler's interest, "We found a second lifeform, different from the rest,it seems to be a hybrid of some sort.". Cooler shifted to lean forwards in his chair, "And by this you mean… what exactly?" he asked his servant. "Well sir, he's part Saiyan and part Caes." he answered. Cooler laughed, "Is that all this is? The traitor breeded with one of them?" the soldier nodded his head, confirming Cooler's assessment of the situation, Cooler leaned back in his chair, "Well, they've been harboring a traitor, and it's not like they didn't know he is a wanted criminal." Cooler pondered his options for a few seconds before looking back to the soldier with a decision in mind. "Well now, it seems that the obvious choice to me is to kill everyone he's come into contact with." he exclaimed, catching the attention of another soldier in the room. The soldier in front of Cooler raised his head, "So you mean that you will destroy the planet?" he asked, trying to guess his master's preferred method of genocide. Cooler chuckled loudly, "Oh no, no, you've got it all wrong! I'm not like my brother, I see the value of land like this, fertile soil, fresh water, destroying this planet would be a waste. Not to mention that we have to recover the body of our fallen scout, it would be in poor taste to eviscerate his body and give his family nothing if we can help it.". The soldier was shocked at Cooler's strange sense of compassion for his soldiers, it was respectable to him, in a way. "Send word to the Armored Squadron that they are to track down the deserter and give him a choice, serve his sentence or watch everyone he's come to love die." Cooler said, ending the conversation. A soldier near the doorway spoke up, "Wait! You can't possibly slaughter an entire village just for one deserter and his son!" he exclaimed, taking off his helmet to reveal a full head of dark red hair. Cooler faced the intruder, "I understand these are your people, but you have to understand that we have reason to believe that they killed one of our scouts, his body was found near their village afterall." Cooler said, trying to defuse the situation. The solder took a step back, "N-No, you're insane!" the redheaded soldier exclaimed, turning to run before being cut down by a purple blade surrounding a white glove. In the doorway where the soldier once stood, stood a shorter, blue skinned and blonde haired soldier with special armor, Captain Salza. "We got your call, Lord Cooler." he said, kneeling to Cooler. "I do wish you could've stopped him without killing him, but thank you nonetheless." Cooler said, waving his hand to invite Salza further into the room. As Salza approached Cooler's throne, Cooler spoke, "I want you to track down the traitor known as 'Turn' when you find him, give him a choice, tell him to either come peacefully and serve his sentence, or kill him and everyone in his village. Also recover the body of our fallen scout." Cooler ordered, motioning his hand, telling Salza to leave.

**At the village,**

Men and women stood in the streets, armed with various weapons, ready for a fight that they knew that they had no chance of winning. As the sun started to set in the distance, a blinding light appeared through the clouds, getting closer and closer to the ground before suddenly stopping, a gust of wind blowing away from it like a shockwave. A mechanical hum echoed throughout the silent night as a ramp extended from the ship that disturbed the peaceful yet tense silence. As the ramp touched the soft orange grass, a door opened, a blinding light gleaming from the doorway, three silhouettes emerging from within the ship, within the blink of an eye, they were upon the village. As the villagers stood in formation, the three figures stepped into the light, Turn stepped out from the line to meet them face to face. "Salza, Dore, Neiz, I guess you've come for me?" Turn asked, already knowing the answer. Salza chuckled condescendingly at the Sayain traitor, "Well, Lord Cooler told us to give you a choice, monkey. Either surrender and spend the rest of your life imprisoned, or… well, I'll just let you know that I prefer the second option." Salza replied, smiling at the thought of killing Turn. Dore and Neiz snickered at their leader's statement, causing Turn to turn his attention towards them for only a second before turning back to Salza. "So, if I don't come, you'll kill me. If I go, I'll just rot in a cell for the rest of my life, what's the incentive to go?" Turn asked, confused as to why they'd give him a choice. Salza tilted his head, "Oh my, is this a rejection?" he asked in a light, almost mocking, tone, "Well, here's your incentive!" Salza shouted as five small, yellow orbs materialized at the tips of the fingers on his right hand, firing beams towards a group of villagers, impaling them, killing them. Turn's eyes widened, paralyzed out of shock and fear, Turn couldn't speak a word. "Is that enough to convince you?" Salza asked, chuckling over the men and women he had just murdered in cold blood. Salza raised his hand once more, aiming at another villager, as Turn looked where Salza was aiming, he realized that it was Peechi, "Or do I have to kill more of these fools?" Salza said as a large yellow orb started to form in the palm of his hand, '_No, not her, anyone but her!' _Turn thought to himself, as the orb in Salza's hand grew larger and larger, almost ready to fire, "Wait!" Turn yelled, putting his hand up as a tear almost flowing down his cheek. "I-I'll go, just don't kill her, please!" he continued, begging for his wife's life to be spared. Salza smirked, "I'm glad you could see it our way…" Salza said before a beam barely missed him, striking Neiz's scouter, causing a small explosion, which deafened and blinded him temporarily. One of the villagers stood, their gun aimed at the trio, Salza smirked, turning his hand towards the villager who now stood in regret, "That's all the resistance I needed." Salza declared before firing a beam into the villager's chest, then turning, killing all in its path, by the time the carnage was over, the only people left standing in the streets were Turn, Peechi, a few surviving villagers, and Cooler's servants. In a small alley, multiple children, including Squach, were huddled together, sheltered from the attack, everyone hiding or trying to find an alternative way out of the area except for Squach, he, on the other hand, was watching everything, '_There's no way my dad could lose against these creeps!... right?' _Squach thought to himself, holding back tears.

Salza raised a hand towards Peechi, preparing to fire a beam to kill her, "No!" Turn yelled, charging Salza and grabbing his arm, forcing it away from Peechi's direction. Salza, caught off guard by the attack, actually struggled with Turn, before catching a knee that was meant for his stomach. Turn's eyes widened as Salza threw him a few feet away, as Turn landed on his hands and knees, he reached out to Peechi and the other villagers, "Run!" he shouted before Salza kicked him in the ribs, causing him to fall over, Peechi winced, but then turned to run before a beam closed in on her, and the group of villagers she was with, when the beam vanished, there was no trace of them. Squach covered his mouth, tears freely flowing down his face. '_M-Mom? No… why?' _The young boy thought to himself, he wanted to run, he had to, but for some reason, he couldn't pull himself away from the horrors he was witnessing. Turn screamed in agony, not because of the physical pain inflicted on him by Salza, but because of the loss of his wife, the one person besides his son that he truly loved. The agony and sorrow soon turned to rage as Turn staggered to his feet to face Salza, "You're gonna pay for that you bastard." Turn said, gritting his teeth. Dore and Neiz attempted to intervene, but Salza put a hand up, halting them, "Go and recover the scout's body, I'll deal with the monkey." he ordered, sending Dore and Neiz away. As Salza turned his attention back to Turn, he raised his arms, "Let's hope you fight better than you protect your family." Salza said, mocking the death of Peechi. Turn was seething, his eyes focused only on the man who killed his wife. '_Squach, I hope you get out of here, live on, my son.' _Turn thought to himself. Turn charged at Salza, throwing punches that the pretty boy was able to block and dodge easily, Turn threw two kicks that Salza merely stepped away from. Charging a blast in his left hand, Turn thrusted it forwards, engulfing Salza in a green beam. When the beam dissipated, Salza stood there, unfazed by the attack. "Such a shame, this was all you had?" Salza said before appearing behind Turn, kicking him in the back of his head, knocking him onto his hands and knees once more. A purple blade materialized around Salza's right hand as he raised it high above his head. Turn raised his head up to see his son, crying and reaching out for him, all Turn could do was mouth the word "Run." before he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck, cutting all the way through to the front, ending his life. Squach's eyes widened in pure terror after seeing his father's demise, as Salza looked up in the direction that Turn was looking, he saw nothing, Squach had already fled, running as fast as he could to where his father's space pod was kept. As he frantically set the destination to a planet named "Earth", the door closed behind him, catching his tail. The mechanisms didn't stop the door, after a few, precious seconds, the door closed all the way, lopping off Squach's tail. Through the pain and tears, Squach managed to launch the pod, the last thing he could see through his teary eyes before launching into space and losing consciousness, was the very same ship the three attackers landed in, taking off in the opposite direction.

_**Hey guys, sorry this took a little while to get out, between school starting and having some dental work done, I struggled to find the time to complete this chapter, however, I hope you find it entertaining, remember that reviews are ALWAYS welcome as long as it is not just senseless hate, want to tell me what I should've done? Go ahead! Want to tell me what I shouldn't have done? Please do! Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter of Dragon Ball: Break! And I'll see you guys next time!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, so I suppose I have some explaining to do regarding my absence and the halt of Dragon Ball: Break! Well, my laptop decided to commit not alive, and then I ended up moving twice, and didn't get my laptop back from the shop until recently, I apologize for the long wait, and I also apologize, as I fear this chapter will not be worth the wait that these unfortunate events have made anyone who was expecting this sooner through, so, with the update out of the way, if you are still around, thank you for waiting, and if you're brand new, not even knowing there was a wait, welcome!**_

**Present day,**

The trio of half Saiyans flew towards The Lookout, the structure that was placed above Korin's tower, it's residents being Dende, the current guardian of Earth, and his faithful assistant, Mr. Popo. It had been only a few days since their encounter with Neiz, Dore, and their captain, Salza. "So, Goten… what the hell is a 'Time Chamber'?" Squach asked, the wind keeping his hair out of his face as they flew towards their destination. Trunks glanced at Goten "Wait a second, you wanted to take Squach in there without him even knowing what it was?" he said, a mixture of disappointment and annoyance washed over his face. Goten chuckled and scratched the back of his head, he turned around to face Squach, still flying at the same speed and direction, the only difference now was that he was facing the opposite direction, "Well, you see… the thing about the Time Chamber, is that you basically spend a whole year in another dimension?" Goten explained, not really sure how it worked himself, Trunks sighed at Goten's lack of understanding, "What he means to say is that you spend an entire year in the chamber, but there's a catch." Trunks explained. Squach raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Uh, a year? We don't exactly have that much time Trunks." he said, almost condescendingly to the lavender haired hybrid. "No, no, you didn't let me finish!" Trunks said, "In the chamber, time works differently, one day out here is one year in there, allowing you to get a year's worth of training in a single day!" Trunks finished, Squach shifted uncomfortably, numerous thoughts went through his head, chief among them being, was it worth throwing an entire year of his life away just to get stronger? He decided to hold these doubts and worries to himself, afterall, he did acknowledge that strength was a thing he needed, and in such a short amount of time, perhaps it was worth it. Goten chuckled, "Anyways, when are we going to get there? It feels like it's been-" THUD. Goten flew headfirst into the bottom of The Lookout, "Ow!" he exclaimed, holding his head as Trunks and Squach tried to stifle their laughter.

As they landed, Squach looked around his strange new surroundings, even though he did not know this area at all, he still felt an aura of peace and safety on the floating island. Suddenly, a voice called out from within the only building in sight, "Hey! You're finally here!" a green skinned man came out from the building, two antennae sticking out from his forehead. "Hey Dende!" Trunks said, in a friendly, welcoming tone. Squach couldn't help but tilt his head in confusion, he had heard tales of the green men, the Namekians, but why was there one here on Earth? Then again, he was wrong when he thought that the Cooler Force wouldn't come to Earth, and there were Saiyan's here, obviously this planet wasn't as tame and boring as he initially thought. Dende approached Squach, holding out his hand with a wholesome smile, "My name is Dende, and I am the guardian of Earth!" Squach grabbed his hand and shook it cautiously, how could this be the so-called Guardian of Earth? And even if he was, why was he not doing anything about Cooler's men? "I'm Squach, we're here for the-" before he could finish his sentence, Dende spoke, "The Hyperbolic Time Chamber, yes." he turned to Trunks and Goten, "You do realize that the food source is only enough for two people, yes?" Trunks nodded with a smirk, "Yeah, I understand the risk that comes with having more than two people in the chamber, however, if we manage to ration our food, we should be fine, right?" he asks, looking to Goten and Squach. Dende sighed, realizing that, while it was unsafe for all three to go in at once, they did need the strength, and time was of the essence, they had no idea of knowing when the next attack would come, "I suppose, just this once I'll allow it, strength is something you need, and time is something you don't have." a few minutes later, Trunks, Goten, and Squach walked up to the door which held the Time Chamber on the other side, Squach wondered, what would it look like? What would it feel like? And more importantly, could he commit to an entire year in an unfamiliar environment? Suddenly, the memories of his village being slaughtered ran through his mind, and his decision was made, the door opened, and the three stepped into the chamber.

As soon as Squach entered the chamber, behind the other two, he felt a gust of wind brush against his face, it seemed heavier here, and also hotter, but at the same time, colder, it seemed to go on endlessly, Squach struggled to distinguish where the floor ended and the sky began, if what he was looking at even was a sky. "W-woah…" was all Squach managed to get out, hesitating to go any further as the door closed behind him. Trunks and Goten looked around in a nostalgic fashion. After enough time had passed for them to familiarize themselves with their new surroundings, Trunks turned to Squach and smiled, "So, you ready?" he asked, the orange haired hybrid nodded, stepping further out into the void, ready to spar with the other two warriors. And so, with that, an entire year of training commenced, hours became days, days became weeks, and weeks became months, the three Saiyans fighting as hard as they could, rationing their food supply to support the three of them.

Beams flew through the seemingly infinite space in the chamber, Trunks and Goten in their Super Saiyan forms, Squach on the other hand, still hadn't unlocked the form, but was remarkably able to keep up with the other two relatively well, Trunks and Goten landed, out of breath as Squach did the same, "Man, I'm pooped!" Goten said, his hair flickering before returning to its base color, "I'm gonna get some grub, you guys comin?" he asked, stepping towards the only building in sight, the building that held their food, beds, bath, all three knew that if they were to destroy it, they would lose any hope of surviving in this environment, unless they felt that they could tear through space and time itself. Trunks powered down too, feeling like he could use a rest as well, "Yeah, I'm right behind ya on that one Goten!" as Trunks walked towards Goten, Squach spoke, "I'm good." he said, punching, kicking, and shooting Ki blasts into the air, he was frustrated, he was able to keep up with Trunks and Goten, even in their Super Saiyan forms, but why was it that he couldn't access the form himself? He was certainly strong enough to do so, so why was it that he couldn't? It felt unfair to him, which was the reason he tried to work harder than the other two, he wanted, no, he needed to reach the next level. Goten and Trunks watched Squach train by himself as they ate and rested on the sidelines. "I just don't get it Goten, he's about as strong as we are now, yet he can't go Super Saiyan?" Trunks explained, "I thought we might be able to help him break that limit, but for some reason he just can't do it." Goten shrugged, "I dunno what else we can do, I mean, it came so easily to us, and it's so hard for him, we've done everything within our power to help him!" Goten finished, suddenly, Trunks' eyes widened, "Wait… We haven't tried everything, not yet at least." Trunks exclaimed excitedly, Goten was left, utterly confused, "Uh… what?" he said, waiting for a clarification. Trunks sighed, "Listen, we've challenged him together, but what if he went against a significantly more powerful opponent?" Trunks said, nudging Goten with his arm, Goten then realized what Trunks was implying, "You mean the fusion dance?" he asked, Trunks nodded, confirming the answer. Goten smiled before standing up to stretch, "I guess we can try," Goten said, before yawning, "However, can we do it tomorrow? I'm exhausted!" he finished, laying down on the mat that they had set up as a third bed. Trunks chuckled, "Alright then, Goten."

The next day, Goten, Trunks, and Squach stood outside the structure, Trunks and Goten stood in front of Squach, "It's not working Trunks, we might as well just leave now." Squach said, pessimistic about the fruits of his training. Trunks smirked, "Now hold on, this whole time, you've been facing me and Goten, I feel it's time that you got a brand new face to fight." he stated, catching Squach's attention. "Uh, with all due respect, what the hell are you talking about?" Squach asked, "It was already a stretch bringing three people here, I don't think that this place could support four." he finished, stating his concerns. Goten smiled "Oh no, we're not bringing a new person in, just watch. Ready Trunks?" Goten said, looking to Trunks, Trunks smirked back, "Ready!" suddenly, they assumed strange poses, "Fu-" they then shifted, "-sion!" then they bent over and touched fingers, in perfect symmetry, "Haaa!" suddenly, the two were engulfed in a blinding light, Squach covered his face, then, when the dust settled, Squach looked up, what he saw wasn't Trunks, or Goten, it was a new being, with spiky hair, black in the middle yet purple on the sides, Squach was confused, "W-What the?" he said, taken aback by the new man in the chamber with him. The new figure smirked, "Ta-daa! Gotenks is here!" he said, striking a strange pose. Squach could feel immense power radiating off of Gotenks, he got ready for a fight, "Alright then Gotenks… Bring it!" Squach shouted, charging at the fusion of Trunks and Goten.

Gotenks smirked, blocking the punch that Squach threw at him, "Ah-ah-ah! Not so fast!" he said, before spinning and launching Squach away behind him. Squach rolled through it and launched himself back at the fused warrior with a mighty kick, which Gotenks dodged, however, he was caught off guard by a ki blast sent directly into his chest, launching him back a few feet. "Heh, not bad." Gotenks said before disappearing, and reappearing right behind Squach, delivering a swift kick to his side, and following it up with a flurry of punches and kicks, the first few connecting before Squach managed to block a few, Squach was being pushed back by the sheer force of Gotenks' blows. Finally he managed to flip himself upside down, grabbing Gotenks' leg and hurling him into the air. With two red ki spheres in his hand, he launched himself at the fusion, and delivered two devastating punches to Gotenks' face, causing explosions upon impact with the ki orbs. As the smoke cleared, both men were still up, flying, Gotenks wiped some dirt off of his face, smirking, "Not half bad, you're actually able to keep up with me, however, it's time we get serious." Gotenks said, charging his ki up, Squach could feel vibrations all throughout his body and the area around him, suddenly, Gotenks was engulfed in a light, and his multicolored hair was now golden, "Ta-daa! Super Gotenks is here!" he said, striking the same pose as earlier. "Tch… What a lame pose." Squach said, taunting Gotenks, "What! No way! It's better than anything you can come up with!" Gotenks argued, before getting caught with a left hand, "Focus on the fight!" Squach yelled, rushing Gotenks once more, and delivering yet another devastating punch straight to his Jaw, yet, Gotenks recovered while he was flying back, and raised his hands "Galactic Donuts!" he yelled, suddenly, Squach couldn't move, looking down, he could see rings, binding him to his current position. "What the hell?" Squach said, struggling, Gotenks chuckled, "Time to finish this session! Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" he yelled, sending… ghosts? Towards Squach which exploded on impact with his restrained body, after a few seconds, the smoke cleared, and to Gotenks' surprise, Squach remained on his feet, hurt, but still standing, "I'm… not going down that easy…" Squach said, wiping some dirt off his face. He stumbled, almost falling, but managed to catch himself, Gotenks smirked again, "You really are stubborn, let's end this." Gotenks yelled, as they both charged towards each other, clashing and trading punches and kicks, traveling faster than an average human eye could see, ripples could be felt in the air around them with every time their hands clashed with each other, Gotenks launched himself backwards, thrusting his feet into Squach's chest, however, Squach used one of the columns to slingshot himself back towards Gotenks, "It's over!" he shouted putting his hands together, forming an orange ki orb, he flung it at Gotenks, causing him to dodge, "Ha! You mi-" suddenly, Squach appeared behind Gotenks, "Got you!" he shouted, before grabbing Gotenks around the waist and flying full force towards the ground, letting go of Gotenks, sending him into the ground. Without skipping a beat, Squach launched numerous Ki Blasts at the ground towards Gotenks, hoping to knock him out of commission. Then, he saw a flash through the dust, and suddenly, Gotenks was right in front of him, his pants slightly torn, but there was something off about him, his eyebrows were gone, his hair went down below his waist, and his power was almost too much for Squach to comprehend. "W- What?" suddenly, Squach received a punch to the stomach, knocking the breath out of him, and causing him to fall to the ground, defeated. "Heh, I'll admit, you are definitely stronger than most, so why is it that you can't transform?" Gotenks said to himself, laying Squach in a bed before defusing back into Goten and Trunks.

_**Hey! Thank you for reading the brand new chapter of Dragon Ball: Break! After the rather unfortunate pause in production, I would like to clarify a couple things, no, I did not give up on this story, my laptop suffered an unfortunate fate at the hands of old age, and I didn't get it back until now. Yes, I am focusing on this story once again, I really want to finish this, and make this story the best it can be! Which is why, I implore you, the viewer to let me know how you feel about the story! Good or bad, as long as it's not hate for the sake of hate! Once more, and I can't stress this enough, Thank you for reading, and until next time, on Dragon Ball: Break!**_


End file.
